1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure cap, particularly a safety closure cap for bottles or similar hollow vessels having a narrowed neck which is closed preferably by a cork or stopper. The closure cap in its attached position is in sealing engagement with the lower edge of a widened portion of the neck and, for the purpose of exposing the mouth of the bottle, is provided with an at least partly detachable area.
Closure caps of the foregoing type are particularly used in the pharmaceutical industry to close bottle-like containers. Such closures have to meet certain requirements with respect to their effectiveness in providing protection of the original condition of the contents, ease of application to the bottle-like containers, ease of re-opening of such containers, and, last but not least, economy of production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These requirements are presently met by the commercially available so-called flanged closures made of aluminum and, as a rule, having a pull-open tab, only to a very limited extent. The flanging operation carried out as the closure caps are applied to the bottles is, for example, quite involved. Further, the tearing open of the closure cap is not always successful since the gripping area of the tab is relatively small so that not enough pulling force can be applied, or the material is unintentionally partly torn in an undesirable location and then cannot be severed completely so that there is a high risk of injuries caused by the sharp torn edges. Furthermore, the protection of the original condition of the bottle contents is endangered where large perforations, while facilitating the tearing open of the metallic caps, afford an opportunity for an injection needle to be inserted through such perforations into the container to ultimately reach its contents.